1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin sorting device, a commodity discharging device having the coin sorting device, and a game device having the coin sorting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a coin sorting device for discriminating whether a coin is a normal coin or not on the basis of size, weight, thickness or the like, of the coin to be discriminated, thereby for sorting the discriminated coin, is known.
However, most of such a type of coin sorting device has a complicated structure. Specifically, in the technical field of toy, a coin sorting device which has a simple structure is demanded.